Nights Like These
by mulhollanddrivee
Summary: It's not just the excitement of SummerSlam that has Renee buzzing. Renee Young/Sami Zayn, Kaitlyn/Seth Rollins two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

So this idea has been stuck for a while now and it won't leave, so... here it is. I blame it on Sami and Renee's little segment over on NXT, which was totally sweet. This is a two-shot which revolves mainly around Renee/Sami, though Kaitlyn/Seth is heavily involved (but you already knew that), specifically in this first half. I hope you enjoy, and please excuse the cliche. :)

Part One

It was finally the day of SummerSlam, and a damn scorching day at that.

Renee and Kaitlyn had been at the arena pretty much all day. They were rooming together and had woken up stupidly early - which wasn't so much their intention - despite having the latest of nights. They decided to head over to the arena in the early afternoon to see the stage set up. Of course they approached the situation like any other civil WWE employee - by reacting like over-the-top-excited, crazed wrestling fans. But the arena really was spectacular, plus, it was freaking SummerSlam, the most exciting event of the summer, it was impossible for them to not show their utmost enthusiasm. Just about everyone was overly excited, anyway.

The two of them had spent a near two hours in the indoor gym using the weights, tredmills, and even the ring to kill time, and of course because Kaitlyn needed to prepare herself for tonight's match, which she was more than excited and nervous for. It was just mixed feelings, this was a huge night and something she could have only dreamed of participating in.

The women walked through the parking lot in the blazing sun with the smoothies they'd ventured out to get. They'd definitely earned them after killing their workout.

"Nervous for tonight?"

Kaitlyn took a sip of her drink and nodded at her friend. "Oh, yeah. This is huge. I hope I don't screw anything up, my stomach has been in knots all day. I have no idea how I feel."

"You'll be fine," Renee Young told her. "Anything's worth seeing you spear AJ into next year again."

"I've totally been working on it." Kaitlyn laughed. "Oh, by the way, I meant to ask. The SummerSlam after party, you're going, right? Or do I have to drag you there?"

"Yeah, it should be great. That is of course if everyone is still fit for walking after the show. That includes you," Renee said jokingly, although, she really did mean it. "You're going with Seth, then?"

"Yep, and you're coming with us. Not like a third wheel or anything, he'll be with Dean and Roman, too."

Renee looked at Kaitlyn wide-eyed for a moment as they continued walking, and Kaitlyn just laughed at her friend's fear of The Shield. Renee wasn't so worried about Seth, she'd spoken to him numerous times because she was really good friends with Kaitlyn and they hung out a lot. The two of them got on well, she knew he was a nice guy and made her friend happy, so he was cool with her. Dean and Roman on the other hand...

"Will you relax?" Kaitlyn chuckled. "I told you, Dean and Roman are cool. Well, I think they are... I'm unsure whether or not they just do it for Seth's sake... but, trust me, they're nice, laid back guys once they loosen up. Especially Roman, he's the walking definition of chilled."

"Whatever you say..." Renee joked, nudging Kaitlyn through the door of the arena. Kaitlyn - still being pushed forward - looked back and laughed, "I'll make sure you guys are best friends within the first hour of the party."

The divas laughed down the halls about the whole situation; the laughing that was mostly down to nerves. Renee's would be because she'd be making a big appearance on the pre-show later on in the evening. She was in complete excitement mode, but like Kaitlyn, didn't want to mess anything up.

Kaitlyn rushed ahead of Renee and was already at catering, where the wrestlers were likely to be before shows started, and stood there was The Shield and a few other guys dressed in normal gym wear. She frowned as she saw them there, wondering why the three men were there so early, especially Seth and Roman, because they weren't competing tonight...

Just as Kaitlyn was about to walk over to them, her arm was dragged back by Renee's and it pulled her back around a corner. "Renee, what are you doing?" She questioned, her expression completely puzzled.

"We are not going over there."

"What? Why?" Kaitlyn asked, she then shot her head around the corner to where they were stood, and who they were stood with, and she smiled wholly when she saw what the problem was. She turned back to her friend, still grinning as far as she possibly could, which Renee certainly didn't seem pleased about. "Well, well, well. Sami Zayn. Your newest little admirer."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes at the remark. "Shut up, that makes it sound so lame..." She jumped a little as Kaitlyn pulled her back from around the corner and started dragging her over to them, ignoring Renee's frustrated groans. The newest diva quickly slid from her grasp and sighed, straightening out her clothes. "Alright, alright. If we're going to go over there, at least do it in a civil, non-childish manner..."

Kaitlyn just smirked. "Us, non-childish? Come on, we were practically hyperventilating about an hour ago... at a titantron. Now, what does that say?"

"A lot, clearly. Just... do not do anything to attract attention."

"Oh, I think you already have that covered, sunshine."

Renee knew Kaitlyn was completely milking this for all that it was worth, and she could do nothing but look on disapprovingly whilst the former Divas champion had the biggest insolent smirk on her face possible.

Seth noticed the two of them as soon as they came into view and straight away walked over to Kaitlyn after excusing himself. The other woman noticed him approaching, too, so she just told Kaitlyn that she'd be over by the dressing table.

"How come you're here so early?" Kaitlyn asked as the Shield member approached her, immediately giving her a quick kiss. "Could ask you the same thing. Sami's here with us so we thought we'd come early to catch the set up and such. And what if I wanted to surprise you? You know, when you turned up."

"Surprising me by getting here before I do? Yeah, that would be pretty astonishing..." Kaitlyn laughed, Seth was late for near enough everything, but was sometimes luckily just on time, so him being here ridiculously early was quite the achievement, she thought. "And management are okay with Sami being backstage?"

"Who cares? All they can do is kick us out of the arena, which would not be a good idea, now, would it?"

Kaitlyn shifted her weight to one foot and titled her head slightly. "It wouldn't? You're not wrestling tonight..."

"No, but Dean is and he'll need back up, you see. Plus, you're competing tonight."

"Yeah, what does that have to do with you guys getting kicked out?" She asked, and Seth chuckled.

"Because if I'm getting kicked out of this building, you're coming with me."

"Oh, I don't think so," Kaitlyn took a step back and raised her hands in front of her. "I've waited long enough to get my hands on AJ without being dragged off her. You boys can fight your own way back in."

"Don't you worry your pretty face now, it's not happening anyway. It'll take a lot to get us out of here."

"I have no doubt," Kaitlyn told him, then stepping around him to walk over to Renee who was currently stood talking to Big Show.

"Oh, and Kaitlyn?" The man asked.

"Hm?"

"This match tonight with Ziggler... don't let him try anything." Seth's expression was plain for a moment, unsure on how she would respond.

"Jealous that we're tagging?" Kaitlyn smiled, doing that cute little head tilt of hers that brought out a smile from Seth.

"Not jealous, more so... protective."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about," Kaitlyn told him with a smile, she then finally walked away and approached Renee. "He's begging you to go over there and pounce on him."

Renee shot a quick glance his way, so quick that he would only have noticed if he was staring right at her - which he may have been doing for a short period of time when she'd walked in. Maybe. Looking back over to Kaitlyn, she scoffed, not at all shocked y the remark. "Begging? Really? How'd you get that idea?"

"Begging you... with his eyes."

Admittedly, they both knew that they were being so high schoolish and teenage-like with this, but at least they had the nerves and excitement to blame the giggling on. Well, that was their excuse, anyway.

"I don't think pouncing on is would be a very good or suitable greeting, do you?" Before Kaitlyn could say anything, the newest diva cut in again, "Wait, don't answer that."

Renee turned away from Kaitlyn for a moment to look at some of the things on the dressing table in front of her, and Kaitlyn took up the opportunity of inviting Sami over. She jerked her head in a beckoning manner and moved from where she was stood just as he came over. "She's all yours," the young diva told him in the quietest voice possible before quickly leaving them to go over to Seth, Dean and Roman.

"Renee," he greeted her in a cheery yet calm way, and she looked up wide-eyed. Before she said anything, she quickly looked over his shoulder to see Kaitlyn with The Shield. "It's great to see you again," she finally managed.

"Yeah, it is," he smiled. "Listen, I don't want this to sound too forward, but I'm gonna be here with those guys all of tonight, and I wanted to ask this before anyone else got the chance, so... would you wanna come to the after party, with me? I mean, we'll be with Shield and Kaitlyn anyway..."

The woman just couldn't help the smile that became plastered on her face at his slightly nervous tone. "Yeah, I'd really love to."

"Oh, great," he sighed with relief. "So, I'll meet you there, then?"

"Yeah, I guess you will."

"Awesome." Seizing the opportunity, he leaned down and brushed a kiss over her cheek, hoping she wouldn't push him back and stamp on his foot or something... and she didn't, instead giving him the sweetest of smiles and even blushing a little. He nodded his head in a goodbye manner and turned to walk back, leaving Renee to stand feeling even more excited about her night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the kind words for the first half. :)

Part Two

"Renee, are you done yet?" Kaitlyn shouted at the woman in the bathroom of their hotel room. Her patience had been wearing thin for about ten minutes, and now the empty threats of walking in there and dragging her friend out herself were almost guaranteed to happen, because now she really did mean it. The only thing stopping her were the countless "Just a sec!" lies from Renee.

The Texan stood up from her chair with a frustrated groan with intentions of knocking for the tenth time. Or eleventh, she'd lost count. Much to her surprise, Renee finally came out with a stumble. "Sorry, we can go now. This dress was a real task." She flattened down the sides and continued to mess with the lace, making sure the dress had no kinks. Of course, right after she had told Kaitlyn that Sami had asked that she'd attend the SummerSlam party with him, Kaitlyn dived head first into it. She had dragged Renee to countless clothes stores to find a dress, which managed to take time that Renee didn't even think could be spent in any shop... Although, the blonde woman had found the perfect burgundy number, with a perfect patch of lace and sheer. Complete with black stilletos and her hair pulled into a loose, curled side ponytail - Renee really did look great. She looked up to see Kaitlyn's glare. "What is it?"

"You've never taken that long to get ready. You're totally nervous."

"No... It's just... new dress and all. You know how it is."

"Yes," Kaitlyn nodded, all too amused. "I also know how it is with wooing lovely Canadians. Well, in this case I do."

"Shut up," Renee chuckled and threw Kaitlyn's purse her way. "I'm just making a good impression, as is everyone else there."

The former champion walked over to the mirror hung up on the wall in the room and lightly brushed through the two toned hair she had left wavy for tonight. "You say that, but there's a high chance of Seth just showing up in a CrossFit shirt and sweatpants. In which case, I kill him."

"I think he knows that, so I'm sure he will make the effort."

"Oh, I hope. How much are we betting Sami shows up wearing his infamous flat cap?"

Renee laughed to herself at the mention of his hat, there was no doubt that he would have it on. He wore it every other time when he wasn't wrestling. Renee thought it suited him a lot. "If he doesn't have it on, I'll be hugely surprised. And that cute sweater vest he wears..." The blonde literally shook her head of the thoughts when she noticed the rougish look on her friend's face, knowing that - if she carried on with this talk - Kaitlyn would hint it all at Sami or even tell him. Not to embarrass Renee, but because she was willing to try everything in her power to push the two of them together. "Now come on, we've gotta go," Renee finally interjected. She picked up her handbag and phone and brisked past an offended Kaitlyn.

"Are you kidding?! I just spent like an hour trying to get you out of there!"

"Yes, well, now I'm out, let's go!"

"I'd like an hour of my life back, please." Kaitlyn stood with her arms folded at the door, and Renee rolled her eyes.

"Okay, two of your drinks, I'll pay for. Deal?"

"Deal," she smiled, locking the door after they had walked out.

They headed down through the lobby to find Cameron and Naomi with the Usos - who they greeted and said they would see at the party, Kaitlyn also thanking them for the congratulations that were for her win with Dolph earlier in the night - then over to their cab.

The venue where the party was being held was of reasonable walking distance from the hotel. The warm air and occasional slight breeze was very comforting, so walking wouldn't seem like a bad idea, but the heels the two women were wearing said the exact opposite - so a cab it was.

They arrived just a little later than they had intended to - that being almost half an hour - but they figured most people would be turning up even later than them, so it wasn't that big of a deal. They walked through the doors and into the main hall where everyone was. It was an amazing sight, certainly overly decorated with banners, balloons, and of course the blinding lights that danced above them.

Kaitlyn gestured to the row of seats towards the back after she saw what looked like Roman Reigns wave them over. "Hey, the guys are over there, let's go." They passed by the bundles of people and past the huge table full of food and beverages, and Kaitlyn picked up a few cans of Coke and handed one to Renee who looked at her with question. "We're starting off calmly," the Texan assured her.

The two of them walked over to where The Shield, Sami and a few others were. "Look who finally decided to show up," Dean taunted as the two women approached the men and sat down around the table. "Sorry, ladies do take their time." Kaitlyn told them, then giving Renee a look, and she smiled. "My bad."

Seth had planned on saving the two of them seats, that was until Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro had come over and sat down. It wasn't an issue, though. As soon as Jack saw that Kaitlyn was heading over to sit next to Seth, he moved over anyway, which she thanked him for.

Knowing that Renee had no seat, Sami immediately moved over to make room for her. Even if there was another seat, he still would have caught her attention first, because he certainly didn't plan on letting her sit at the other end of the table away from him. He tapped Renee's hand, indicating her to sit down next to him, and she did so with a smile.

"It's great to see you again, Renee. You look... amazing."

"Thank you, it's great to see you, too," she managed, trying desperately not to sound nervous. Because she really was, she could feel her cheeks burning up t the comment, she just hoped that he didn't notice.

He pulled a face when he noticed the Coke can in her hand. "Do you maybe want a different drink?" he asked, and she laughed down at it, placing it on the table in front of them. "No, I'm okay for now, thanks."

It wasn't open, so he picked up the can and opened it, taking a drink. "So I saw that you did a fantastic job on the pre show tonight, I was hooked."

"God, I was so nervous about it all, but I had a really fun time with it. It's so nice to be getting praise, so thank you."

"My pleasure," he told her, readying himself to say something else, but just as he started, she spoke at the same time.

"Sorry," Renee laughed, "you first."

"It's fine, you go first." He shited around a little more so he was fully facing her.

She bit her lip nervously a little and looked up to meet his eyes. "I just... wanted to congratulate you on how well you're doing over on NXT. And I really hope the title will be yours soon, because I know you've worked so hard for it."

Sami smiled at her for a moment, his eyes skimmed over her pretty features and the cute, nervous smile she couldn't seem to get rid of. "Thanks so much, that means a lot, Renee." He noticed that her glance had switched elsewhere - to Kaitlyn in fact, who was suddenly walking around the table to lean over and say something. "Hey, we're just going to get drinks, you guys want anything?"

"No thanks," they both said politely, and Kaitlyn gave them a nod and walked over to the bar. To Renee and Sami's surprise, it was just them at the table. Swagger and Cesaro had moved else where with Seth and Roman and were talking to the Prime Time Players, and Dean had gone over to help Kaitlyn with the drinks. "Everyone's gone." Renee told him.

"You know what, I didn't even notice."

"Me neither. I guess we were a little too distacted..."

He laughed, she was right, there definitely were. "Sort of relieved that they're gone, though."

"Why's that?"

"Because now, I can do this," he turned his head to the side and leaned forward, and dipping his head down, he kissed her. He kissed her so gently that she wasn't sure at all how to respond. He knew this, so he held it there for a moment, then gradually eased her into it, continuing at the slow pace, making it firm but still so gentle. The facial hair that tickled around her lips gave her goosebumps upon goosebumps as he continued to brush over her lips with his own. When he finally stopped and pulled away slowly, he saw that he still hadn't taken away that nervous smile of hers. But it was so darn cute that he didn't care. "Come on, I thought I'd relaxed all those nerves."

"You did. They are, it's just... no one has ever kissed me like that before."

"I didn't completely screw up, did I," he asked her with a chuckle, and she shook her head after he had tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear.

"You absolutely did not."

"Good," he took her hand with his own and stood, encouraging her to do the same. "Ready for a drink now?"

She grabbed her purse and stood up, looking over at the bar to see Kaitlyn and Seth stood together, smiling at the two of them and waiting for the NXT stars to join them. Renee walked around to stand in front of Sami, facing him. She locked her fingers with his, stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips again. "Yeah, guess I am."

So they walked over to the bar to join their friends, fingers still locked, smiles still radiant. The best part was, the night was still young.

The End (for now) 


End file.
